Wolfy desire
by siskay98
Summary: A special world for you and me.A special bond one cannot see. It's fingers spread like fine spun gold. Gently nestling us to the fold. Like silken thread it holds us fast.Bonds like this are ment to last.- Sheelagh Lennon
1. Clearing up

**Just to clear some things up before I start the story so for the hard set Twilight fans that are determined to find the time line and plot before I write it. I do love you but this story is completely my own and I know for a fact that nothing will make sense because sometimes it doesn't make sense to me so please read and feel free to come back to this chapter to help with the plot**

The Pack! * Means they are in junior year. ^ Means they are in sophomore year. Every one is in high school! They are in order of the running then their better halves.

Jacob*: is pack leader; he is not with Nessie though**. Yes, I know what you are thinking no Nessie! It's the end of the world! (Dun Da Dun) Rescues random passing out person, says in fake super hero voice, "Never fear the amazing most wonderful author you have currently clicked on to read this story will give Jake the right girl!" (Cricket chirping and awkward coughing) Sighs in defeat. "It's not Bella, someone much better!"(Whooping whistles, cheering, and clapping runs rampant through out the crowd) "Um well now, I will let you get back to reading. (Runs from imaginary stage as the audience settles down to read. The passed out person wakes up shortly after.)**

Sam*: is beta, and with Emily he might propose; he did not hurt Emily so she is still pretty, and he was never with Leah **(because I don't like the hurt she deals with and I don't think it's fair and because she can't be in a separate pack)**

Emily*: is with Sam, wishing for him to propose, loves the pack like her family very motherly. She is an amazing cook.

Leah*: also known as Lele, is with Chet, is the only girl wolf that she knows of, never in love with Sam friendly sibling rivalry, very protective of Seth and Damion. Pretty and 5'7 (**I don't want her to be a giant.) **She doesn't like Nikki and Rose just yet but she will warm up when she finds out that they are also she wolfs, is an imprint because she-wolfs don't get to imprint for themselves which she is pretty mad about but she does love Chet..

Chet*: the only emoish wolf in the pack besides Nikki, new to the pack but imprinted on Leah the second that he shifted.

Paul*: is imprinted on Rebecca, he has proposed to her! He isn't as angry as he is in the books but will be picking on Nikki though out the chapters, much to Seth's distain.

Rebecca*: also known as Becky, is Jake's sister. Rachel graduated early so no Rachel in this story. She will become best friends with Nikki and Rose.

Seth^: has a girlfriend Lindsey who is also his best friend and has loved him forever. He imprinted on Nikki. She did know that Seth could always imprint but tried to believe that it wouldn't happen. Hates Nikki for taking him away from her. Leah is pissed at Seth for breaking Lindsey's heart.

Nikkitta^: also known as Nikki or Kitta, Seth's pet name for her. She is a very advanced she wolf. Shifted at 10 when her father went missing. Does look more grown up than a 10 year old from a corner glance she looks about 19. Pixie like because she was shifted at so young think delicate. Rosetta is her older twin by 3 minuets

Damion^: Seth's younger twin by 2 minuets imprinted on Rosetta, very sweet and is very protective of Nikki because Rosetta is.

Rosetta^: also know as Rose or Rosie. Has a crush on Damion and will probably end up dating him in two weeks. She is Nikki's older twin. Protective because of Nikki's delicate looks and knows that even though Nikki acts like she has is all together she is just waiting to fall apart at the seems. Approves of Seth.

Embry^: following Paul and likes to also pick on Nikki. Is looking for his imprint still.

Quil^: will become a very good brother to Nikki. Is currently dating Claire she is a highschooler.

Claire^: is in love with Quil she did move to the rez and her parent's approve of the relationship. He didn't imprint on her when she was toddler.

**Hopefully that cleared up some stuff that can get confusing in the story I will have the first real chapter up next.**


	2. A wolfy first day of school

**Okay this is going to be my gushy love story and to be honest we all kind of need one. This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written so be happy! I will start up a song contest to see what songs Nikki will be singing. I am proud to say that this story is completely taken out of the Twilight Series no events or problems will obtain to this story. This is just the life of the Pack with love, loyalty, broken hearts, and gushy romance things. This is just a lovely way to continue everything from the first chapter, Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight SM does but I do own Nikkitta, Rosetta, Damion, and Chet.**

"There are primal instincts to take over your body to save yourself from the absolute mind numbing, eye burning, throat closing, and heart breaking pain you have ever felt. But, there is also the humane urge to conceal the true hand of cards life has dealt you, to deflect the super natural world closing in on you, chasing you with your back in a corner, protesting the easy way out of things and forcing you to stay you for as long as you can till something in the world returns you to the instinct and safety, the emotional and physical protection from it. And honey this is your return back to instincts," Mom said as she brushed away the limbs separating us. I held still trying to figure out what she was talking about and she took it as a sign for her to close the distance. Her honey arms, pale from the sunless skies of our old home La Push, Washington wrapped around my head worming themselves into my fur. I tried and failed to understand what was happening. "But Nikkitta if you calm down take some deep breaths then I will promise you that you will understand everything that just happened." I couldn't help it I whimpered and I knew that this was not normal. I had just turned into a big giant wolf that was currently standing outside my house and I had my mom hugging this thing. "Oh honey, look at you the spitting image of your father's own wolf. Your pure white fur is even better than his so much softer and your eyes even brighter blue then when you just wake up." She carried on like this until I could feel myself pulling back into me, the consuming flames doused and fitfully steaming a soft hum in the background as Mom explained the history between my wolf and me.

Midnight run: 5 years and 11 months later.

The tread beneath my feet was almost as comfortable as the turf of my forest back home the winding trails led off into different directions but all meeting back to the same route eventually and the scents varied in strength. I could tell we had moved into a populated area with a loyal pack protecting the boarders. I could tell they had a well thought out patrol and would notice my scent instantly when the next shift takes over. My wolf was on a sensory overload taking in everything, marking the trail in my memory even as the human slid into autopilot mode and let loose the barrage of memories that started trickling in around this time in the year. Dad's death bringing the onset of fire burning and my shape shifting into the world's largest wolf. The years of training that I have endured pulling my body back into shape and keeping my mental control over the wolf. My physical human shape obviously changed by my wolf. I was forever stuck in the age of 10 but my body had shaped up in the week it took for me to be around my classmates again. I had was super short only 5'4 to the obvious person looking I weighed in at a skinny 94 pounds I did have curves though I had shaped in and filled out taking on an amazing pixie like delicateness pulling in the most obnoxious guys into thinking that I was defenseless but, could still take on the biggest boys and kick their butts in less than a minuet.

While my mind ran with the different ways I had change, I was also thinking back to the day that had broke my heart even more than seeing Dad cold and gray as his life left him.

Johnny Haygen. 14 years old star quarter back leading the Seniors in the first rally, waiting to see him after the last touch down was thrown with a score of victory 1-11 then walking in the locker room after waiting out the whole team to find him with my best friend beside Rosetta, Madison McCalistir stuffing her tongue down his throat with his hands in her bra. The phase was so fast that the Jersey I had bought for the special event shredded into a thousand pieces. That night I cut my hair colored some of it and changed my wardrobe. I broke up with him in the lunchroom and dropped her like a red hot coal, officially shutting out the outside world except Rosetta who when she found out broke his nose and managed to get a slap to Madison's shocked face screaming profanities the whole way to the principal's office.

That night that she defended me was the night she shifted. Her beautiful wolf was the spitting image of Mom's except the eyes, our eyes where our own combination of Mom's dark royal blue and Dad's cornflower powdery blue that we made into a lighting blue almost electric when in wolf form. Trying to bring my head back from all the different directions I had let it loose in, I started towards the brand new brick 2-story house that stood out badly from the neighborhood of La Push we lived in. Walking from my wolf and straight into my human form I paused to put on the pj's I had stashed in a bush then climbed up the ladder of ivy and slid into my warm soft bed finally giving into sleep at 1:03 listening to Safe Ride by Cute is What We Aim for.

"Nikkitta," Rosetta called tentively from the other side of my door.

"Yeah, come on in just finishing my hair," I called.

"Are you driving or do you want me to?" she asked stepping on to my cherry red wood floor making her boots click.

"Me," I answered as I put down my straighter and looking at her in my mirror. Standing against my dark red walls she was wearing a light purple v-neck long sleeve shirt pulled up to her elbows, faded white blue jeans with sequins embedded in it matching her light purple boots with her jeans tucked in. Her black hair was curled perfectly and out of her ice blue eyes that matched mine. In comparison I was wearing my black BVB t-shirt, my favorite pair of black skinnies that had more holes in it than denim with my black lace leggings underneath, and my black converses. My black hairs was streaked with hot pink and straighten to perfection, my bangs covering most of my left eye leaving my right ice blue eye lined with black eyeliner, and light pink eye shadow matching the strip. Standing up I grabbed my black jacket then messenger bag off of my black and white comforter and pulled it into place.  
>"You don't even look like my sister," Rosetta said as she bumped me.<br>"I try my hardest," I joked bumping into her too.  
>"So are you ready for the first day of La Push High?" she asked<br>"As ready as I can get when we moved from our home in South California since Dad died for Jordan, "I answered a bit bitterly sneering his name.  
>"Chill, we got each other nothin' like twins for life always and forever,"<br>" like Bonnie & Clyde until we die," I finished our saying. Laughing we headed out the door yelling bye to Mom and Jordan.

Hopping in the driver's side I revved my baby, Adina. Yes, I named my lighting blue '96 convertible mustang. Jordan bought her two months ago for our birthday. Rosetta had gotten a new Ford Explorer in a metallic gray with painted in sparkles. It was raining like normal or as normal as it has been for the last week we've been here and cold way to cold for my California sun tanning loving self, okay Rosetta suntans I read a book with an umbrella over me. I reach for the heat. Smack! Bringing back my burning hand I looked at Rose. "What the heck was that for?" I questioned loudly holding my now stinging hand to my lips.

"It's bad luck to turn on the heat for the first day of school," she said simply.

"Rose, that was for California okay this is LaPush, Washington the rainiest, coldest place I have ever been and darn it I am going to freeze," I said reaching towards the heater again.

"Don't make me slap your hand again," she said in her I'm-older-so-listen-to-me-because-I-mean-it voice. Sulking I drove to school that was on the other side of town.

Pulling into the parking lot I parked the car and then flipped my hood up covering my hair and jumped outside running through the rain into the office following Rosetta. Looking down I wasn't watching Rosetta's feet instead I was making sure the air didn't try to trip me when I ran into a wall. "Ooft," was all I heard as I made my way towards the ground then a hand shot out and grabbed my arm jerking me back up. Colliding once again though this time the wall held me. It dragged me underneath the over hang that was covering the entrance of the school. "I'm so sorry I didn't see you," he said as I looked up and up and up finally I found his eyes deep brown with a hint of honey. This guy was huge towering over me at probably 6'7 and beefed up muscles.  
>"Yeah well I wasn't expecting to hit a wall in the middle of the sidewalk," I laughed easing the lines of worry creasing his brows.<br>"I'm Jacob," he said putting his hand out.  
>"Nikitta," I said then watching his eyebrows wrinkle again, "Née Ki Ta, Nikkitta." meeting his hand with my own we shook. His hand was burning instantly warming up my one hand. Then he held the door open for me and I got my first look of the inside of La Push High. I turned to the left where the sign above the door read "OFFICE" in big bold letters<br>"Miss. Rosetta, ah yes here's your schedule and here's your sister's." Walking up to the counter I pull the pile of papers towards me. "Here, have yo...," the lady had finally noticed me and you could see the wheels turning automatically comparing us and to give her credit she recovered pretty dang fast. "u're teachers sign these and return them back to me at the end of the day." "Jake, go get Mr. Seth and Damion, tell them that they both have new pups for guide dog," then she laughed little sharing some kind of knowing look with Jake. I found it pretty funny and tried to pull it together as Jacob left.

"Yes, Mrs. Clearwater." Jake left without another word.

"Nikkitta, such a pretty name, Seth will be your guide dog and you guys share almost all of your classes except Art/Drama, your fourth hour. He will be right next door to you in the field with football so if you need him he'll be close by." I toned her out at football. Great just freaking great now I have already a personal bully! Hint the sarcasm.

"Ahh, there you two are," Mrs. Clearwater said turning my thoughts back to the present. "Rosetta this is Damion, Damion this is Rosetta you're going to be following him around today if you need any help he will be the one that you will be asking." Looking up I saw Seth and Damion they had to be least the same height as Jake and then my eyes rested on Daimon his look was like someone just announced that BVB, Green Day, Fall Out Boys, Simple Plan and My Chemical Romance had just landed outside and was doing a surprise showing especially for him. Then my eyes met Seth that boy was fine, and not all but he was so totally rocking a Green Day tee and underneath his abs were toned perfectly, then I saw his eyes. The deep chocolate brown melted my heart almost as quickly as Andy Six does, and I was in love with this fine specimen of boys. Wait, did I say love, football jock…going to be mean later on, stop the drool fest. "Nikkitta this is Seth, Seth this is Nikkitta," and just as quickly as I saw his eyes, I return to normal he just looked at me weird. The weird faces soon turn into shock then guilt. I wanted to touch him to make him not feel the guilt. I wanted to hug him, Take away the horrible look in his eyes. Stop it! Do I need to spell it out? J.O.C.K., football player no less, Scenes are not supposed to like football players, ever even if they are cute. I swear it almost like Johnny never happened and if I didn't stop it soon I would have to remove my BVB army membership." Now scoot or you'll be late to homeroom," she handed us our schedules while shooing us out of the room Mrs. Clearwater winked, and Seth muttered under his breath about never keeping anything a secret with your mom around. Then shared a look with Damion

"So Mrs. Clearwater is your mom?" I asked making him notice me again. While scanning my new schedule I was listening for his response

HR 15 mins- Mrs. Lauratine  
>1st Math- Mrs. Ruder<br>2nd Music- Mr. Slow  
>3rd ArtDrama- Mr. Uley  
>4th Science- Mr. Bonebreak<br>5th Advanced History- Mrs. Lahote  
>Lunch 45 mins<br>6th English 2/Advanced Reading- Mrs. Lauratine  
>7th Study HallLibrary  
>"Yeah, mine and Damion's," he said his tone causing me to look up from my schedule. Twins I excitedly squealed inside my head. "What's your locker number?" Seth asked changing the subject pretty quickly leaving me dangling over a edge slipping from the drastic change in attitude. Digging around in the packet until I found my combination and locker number. "161," I said glancing around at the numbers then I noticed the top lockers where all odds and were much taller then my old one and even back at the old school I could barely reach the top.<br>"You're in second hall with me, mine number's 159, so you should be next to me," he said perking up considerably.  
>We passed Rosetta and Damion at her locker and went a little pass that to a small cubby hole with about 10 lockers in it. Going to the very back he leaned against his and waited for me to open mine, but like I had guess I was going to be too short. Going up on my tippy toes I had to lean heavily on the door till I was able to see the weird little arrow thingy at the top. 48-22-38, the pop was a relief "Yes," I hissed excitedly sinking back down two inches. Opening it I went flat-footed then noticing that it already had a shelf built in it and on top of that it had my books. Flipping my messenger open I pulled out my journal and a couple of mechanicals with a pen then posted a dry erase board with a purple marker and a mirror at the very bottom of the door so that I could easily grab it if needed. Reaching up and on my toes again I still couldn't get my messenger of the hook and for that matter I wasn't going to be able to reach the books. "Well craptastic."<br>"What?" Seth asked.  
>"I'm too short to reach." I stated looking up at him. Silently cursing my wolf for the billion and oneth time. He laughed just a little more of a rumble in his deep chest. Then before I could move he had my back pressed against the lockers and he was reaching up past me easily hooking the bag on the hook. He grabbed the Math book and handed it to me. I started out completely annoyed because he was being nice and invading my space another thing that was making this harder on me to hate this new potential jerk that was sure to happen sometime in this week. So while fighting with myself I started staring at the ground trying to not give off the vibe of PMSing and caught the sight of his blessed Green Day T-shirt riding up, exposing the hard abs and lines dipping below his jeans. The sight nearly melted my heart and made my mind go spinning. He was totally drool worthy now and I think I felt it pooling in my mouth. Lingering just a little too long Seth finally finished in my locker and quickly stepped away from me making his hot body and weight disappeared. I really am not a pervert even though I know my last thought was probably not the most helpful in my case but, he was hot in every drool worthy way possible but, Seth Clearwater was the single most hottest (burning to the touch) guy I have ever met!<p>

"Are you burning up cause I think you are hot," so I said the very thing I could of stuffed soap in my mouth for. The look he gave me was a mix between humor and a What-the-heck-is-going-on-inside-your-head. Then I realized what I had said and it totally sounded like I was hitting on him. An embarrassed blush colored my cheeks and I could have killed myself in that very moment. "I um ah heck I didn't, I wasn't, I'm shutting up now and don't mind anything else I say please," I stuttered and then hid my face in my hands.

"Just like Bella," Seth said then he gently pulled my hands from my face and tilted my chin up, "Nikkitta, its okay kind of like a genetic thing." Oh, I understood genetics just fine. The air was filled with unused silence that some how was comfortable with Seth till he turned around and left down the hallway leading me to the homeroom class.

Walking into homeroom instantly everyone stopped talking and stared. Seth ignoring them went straight to the front of the room where a black haired lady was sitting in front of a massive shelf filled with chapter books all fantasy and a few of my personal favorites poking out. I would definitely get along with her. "Mrs. Lauratine, this is Nikiktta. I'm her guide dog," he laughed little then he left to go sit at his table next to a very pretty girl. Watching him I saw his face it was pained when he looked at her, then when he saw me watching he smiled, that smile made my heart pick up a beat. Then he looked back at the girl, following him I looked too and that was the wrong thing to do the look on her face was like a fantasy just came crashing down around her and what she thought was cotton candy clouds was actually sewer steam. I quickly turned back to the teacher

Mrs. Lauratine looked at me then smiled, "Ah here let me sign the slip." Pulling out the slip I handed it to her." Okay, I'll be your homeroom I also teach Reading and English. Which type are you in?"  
>"I'm in Honors 2 and Advanced with full range." I said. Smiling she stood up and gave me a one arm hug then she turned me around to face the class.<p>

"Class, this is Nikkitta umm."

"Williams,' I supplied

"Nikkitta Williams, make sure she feels welcome. Nikitta go pick your seat," she finished. Looking out at the crowd, Seth was in the very front and not noticing anyone right now because he was in a heated conversation with the girl, and there was no way in hell I was going to sit next to him. Then I saw him, in the very back of the room hair covering his eyes watching me with an amused smile. Walking up to his table I sat down next to him.

"Hey," he said as the talking resumed in the class.  
>"Hey," I said watching Seth.<br>"You must be pretty special to start a fight between Lindsay and Seth when you first walk through the door. I give you props," he said hiding a laugh.  
>Looking up at him I noticed him watching Seth too, then he met my eyes, "Thanks, so is that a really hard thing to do?"<br>"No, they've only been dating for about 3 years now," he said sarcastically. My heart sunk. He was taken. Okay, I repeat J.O.C.K. "By the way my name's Chet, Scene and if you have issues with it then let me quote my favorite quote from Andy Sixx- ' _I'm a freak and a faggot and I'm fucking proud of it."  
><em>"Nikkitta, Scene and if you have a problem with it then let me quote my favorite quote from Paramore. _You don't deserve a point of view if the only thing you see is you."_ I answered back and I watch that settle in, then he gave me a hug.  
>" Welcome to sophomore year at LaPush High I'm a junior but they mix up the classes here so let me see your schedule," Chet said surprising me. Pulling it out of my math book I handed it to him. "We have second, third, fourth, fifth, and seventh hour together,' he said just as the bell rang." See you second," he said as he darted out the door. Grabbing my stuff I watched Seth walk in front of me and out the door not waiting. Then I tripped but at least this time it wasn't air. I stumbled a little and caught myself on the desk. A small gasp escaped my lips as my hand stung for the second time today the smack of the desk brought Seth coming back in the room.<br>"Dude, Paul you tripped the little girl," a guy's voice said mockingly.  
>"Embry, it wasn't my fault it was the girl's," Paul said laughing as I stood up with all my stuff. <em>Did he just call me a little girl? This will be fun! That's a very touchy subject.<br>_"Oh so it was my fault?" I asked innocently looking straight at the one who I assumed was Paul.  
>"Yeah, girly it was," Paul, said taunting me with the life. I just smiled.<br>" A little girl can giggle, a pretty girl can kiss a guy, a big girl doesn't cry but, you can kiss my ass, and I can walk just fine until a little boy decides to flirt by sticking his foot out in front of me," I said in dropping my innocent voice. I shot one look at Chet standing in the door way then turned smiling leaving a sputtering Paul and anyone listening fighting a fit of giggles. During all of this Seth had apparently shown up because when I turned around he was holding in a smile.  
>"Dang, Nikkitta you've got nerve," he said breaking into the smile.<br>"Thanks," I was proud of myself for being able to not laugh like everyone else was.  
>"Hold on a sec, I need to talk to them real quick," Seth passed me and said something in their ears and they straightened up pretty quickly and Paul gave me an apologetic smile that I just raised my eyebrow at.<br>"Dude, you need to tell Jacob and the rest," Embry said earning a slap in the back of the head from Paul. Soon after Seth came and took my hand as we practically ran down the hallway to the math room. We reached the class just before it started.  
>"Now, on to the dreaded Math," Seth said lightly chuckling as we reached the teacher's desk<p>

-Math-

"Mrs. Ruder, this is Nikkitta," Seth said then left me again with the teacher.  
>"Hello, Nikkitta in my class you can choose your seat until we test so go pick your seat and open your book up to page 263 and do problems 4 through 26 even," she said without even looking up from her computer.<br>"Um okay but, I need you to sign this please," handing her the piece of paper. With a dragged out sigh she glanced at me and hardly stifled her shock and took the paper from my hands trying to save some form of her self respect while her hands shook. WOW one glance at me all ready set this teacher on edge that's got to be a new record. Giving her my gentlest smile I turned and moved to sit next to Seth in apparently his friend circle.

They also shut up like everyone else which only means they were talking about me. Once sitting I ignored everyone and was working on the assignment until I felt Seth stiffen next to me. Looking up I caught sight of a very pissed girl staring at me and she was literally vibrating with anger, I looked at her with a mix of curiosity with minuet rage. Her face turned redder than her already russet coloring then slowly ever so slowly I watched transfixed as her edges blurred and she turned into a silvery wolf about the size of a horse that's when I felt the familiar wave of understanding flash close to the beating flames rising inside of me begging me to turn loose my own animal but I only let the ripple disrupt my calm human form. Seth must have finally noticed the girls primal rage dragging out the inner demons as he quickly glanced at me then his eyes tightening as he harshly whispered,  
>"Nikitta, I'll be back," I watched as he took a firm grip on the girl's bicep and dragged her out of the room. No one seemed to notice the almost stand off between her and I going on right in front of them. That's when the bell rung.<p>

Crap.

Seth left me here all alone with a very exclusive firing squad lined up at the ready anticipating the very next moment I could get fed to the wolfs. A half dead amusement flitter though my vocals as I realize the truth of my words. A passing student gave the half glare I had become accustomed to while living at my old school. Digging around for the schedule I headed off to my second hour.

-Music-

Music is the one place where I never have to pretend it comes naturally. Singing songs, playing the instruments, talking about the different bands everything here is me. Walking over to the teacher I smiled Chet was already here and walked over with me. Apparently all the kids where split up according to what type of music they sing because everyone was in their own groups that you could clearly tell apart. Country, R&B, and Blues/Jazz kids were on the left. The middle of the big room was packed with kids that sang Hip-Hop, Rap, Pop, and Electronic/Club music wearing baggy clothes and brightly colored attitudes. The Scream, Rock and Roll, Metal, Punk, and Alternative kids were in clothes similar to mine with all the hard edges poking out from the confines of leather and black where on the right. Chet, Daimon, and Jacob where all on the right side smiling at me like I am a new chew toy begging to be bitten. Chet got up from the ground and pulled me towards the teacher, "Mr. Slow this is Nikkitta, she just started today." He slung his arm around me and I jumped at the unexpected weight and heat. Noticing he almost looked sad then dropped his arm. Looking at me Mr. Slow, smiled. "So you sing?"  
>"Yep," I responded rising the challenge<br>"Okay, well go pick out your music and we'll see what we are going to do after you sing." Obviously expecting a reaction from me, he almost looked surprised when I headed over to the C.D.'s and started going through the cases. Pulling out Break Your Little Heart in Two By All Time Low, I tossed the C.D. case to Seth who was standing next to the player. I took up my place in the center of the stage and waited for the song to start.

**_Wide awake, my mistake, so predictable  
>you were fake, I was great, nothing personal<br>I'm walking, and who's laughing now?  
>(Who's laughing, who's laughing now?) <em>**

**_I'm wasted, wasting time  
>you talk for hours but you're wasting lines<br>a pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prize_**

_I took the microphone off its stand dancing around on the stage_

**_I'm gonna break your little heart  
>Watch you take the fall<br>Laughing all the way to the hospital  
>'Cause there's nothing surgery can do<br>When I break your little heart in two  
>I'm gonna break your little heart in two <em>**

**_A party queen, cause a scene, so ridiculous  
>little dress, maybe less, so conspicuous<br>you're falling, and who's crashing now?  
>(Who's crashing, who's crashing now?) Going into the audience<em>**

**_I'm wasted, wasting time  
>I'm moving on but you're left behind<br>a pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prize_**

_I jumped off the stage and started dancing with the audience_

**_I'm gonna break your little heart  
>Watch you take the fall<br>Laughing all the way to the hospital  
>'Cause there's nothing surgery can do <em>**

**_I'm gonna break your little heart  
>Show you to the door<br>Sew yourself shut and now you're begging for more  
>'Cause there's nothing surgery can do<br>When I break your little heart in two_**

_I got the crowd to start singing with me_

**_Don't be so sentimental, no  
>this is love is accidental, so<br>Give it up, this was never meant to be  
>More than a memory for you <em>**

**_I'm gonna break your little heart  
>Watch you take the fall<br>Laughing all the way to the hospital  
>'Cause there's nothing surgery can do<br>(When I break your little heart in two) _**

**_I'm gonna break your little heart  
>Show you to the door<br>Sew yourself shut, now you're begging for more  
>'Cause there's nothing surgery can do<br>When I break your little heart in (_**_snap**) two**_

Breathing hard I finished the song smiling. Even Mr. Slow was dancing around. Chet gave me a big hug almost crushing me in the process. Laughing Seth gave me a hug too. What's up with big La Push guys giving hugs specially me; there muscles almost crush me every time? One other thing is that Mr. Slow wants me to sing another song because All Time Low is Pop/Punk so they where both wanting me.

-Art/ Drama-

"Well, Mr. Uley this is Nikkitta Williams she's new today and Seth is her guide dog but I have part responsibility over her," Chet said throwing his arm around me again. I couldn't help it I flinched from the heat it was so close to Seth's and Jacob's, it contrasted with my cooler temperature than the normal human, another reason why Mom had picked California as a home, the heat that lingered long after the sun went down helped us to blend in better but so far all these guy's were running temperatures that almost burned my skin every time they touched me, my wolf was snapping to get loose to protect me once again from pain as it always had, the flinch was a reminder, was the reason why I knew I couldn't live a normal life with these people. They put me in danger of endangering them. I almost started crying right then and there barely pulling the tears in. Wiping the few that had managed to roll over I shook Mr. Uley's hand and put on a smile that rivaled the light bulbs.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Nikki, I'm Sam's father you will get to know him later. He's practically a brother of Chet's," he said pulling back his hand to ruffle though a couple of play writes. Finally handing me a copy he exited stage left and Chet pulled my elbow towards the seats in the audience that had a group of girls that included the shaking one from earlier and Lindsey.

"Nikki," Chet said stroking a fake mustache "I like it that's your new name,"

"It's not exactly new considering that has been my nickname since I was born." I said in my best duh voice.

"Oh well, time to meet the girls," he said as he flopped down in one of the fold up seats making a weird boom slamming noise.

Standing there awkward for a few seconds till a pretty girl with long black and brown eyes said, " Hi, you must be Nikkitta I'm Rebecca but you can call me Becky. We heard about the thing with Paul I would love to apologize for him since he's my fiancée," she said giving me a hug and then I caught sight of the diamond. That thing was the size of my thumbnail I couldn't believe her finger hadn't fallen off yet from the weight of it.

" Oh My Gosh, that is a big one how many karats is it?" I asked as she turned a light pink color.

ring picture on profile

". 75," she said as her blush spread even more.

**What's your favorite band?**


End file.
